


Educating the Masses

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A practical joke backfires but is Spock the guilty party?</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educating the Masses

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In the name Xaivior, the x is pronounced like a z and the name is pronounced Zayvyour.

Educating the Masses

by Terry L. Gardner

TOS, Sarek/Amanda

Rating: T (NC-13)

Disclaimer: Paramount & Viacom own Star Trek and its characters, I just write about them.

 

Summary: A practical joke backfires but is Spock the guilty party?

 

Note: In the name Xaivior, the x is pronounced like a z and the name is pronounced Zayvyour.

 

 

~oOo~

 

Spock finished his assignment on the computer at school and forwarded it to his teacher’s terminal and was about to start his next assignment when his terminal let him know he had an important message waiting for him. He quickly checked to see what it was and was pleased to see that the UFP Annual Championship 3-D Chess Tournament was coming up. Many members of his clan competed in the tournament including his father, grandfather Skon and great-grandmother T’Pau, who all had won the trophy in the past. The tournament had an age rule that stated that you had to be at least twelve years of age to enter it. He had 5.8 long years to wait before he could qualify but he always enjoyed watching the tournament. He forwarded the message to his father and grandfather then got back to his studies. The last thing he needed was to get into trouble with his teacher, especially now that he was trying to improve his reputation before his participation in his kahs-wan.

 

~oOo~

 

Sarek had just finished teaching his fourth period astrophysics class and decided to check his computer for messages before partaking in mid meal. There was only one, forwarded to him from Spock, about the annual chess tournament. He had won the tournament last year and was pleased that he would not be off-world on a diplomatic assignment so he could participate this year. Perhaps he would be able to put this year’s trophy alongside last year’s on the shelf in his study at home. It was a very challenging tournament with worthy opponents and the participants had to be true chess masters to participate. He had barely won against his father last year.

 

He saw an ad at the bottom of the message for information on new chess techniques and clicked on it but the only thing that happened was that a spot of light flashed on the screen and then there was an error message. He checked for possible damage to his computer and programs but everything seemed fine. He decided to forward the message to his old friend Bishop Du Four who was taking a year-long sabbatical on Vulcan and was a 3-D chess master. Sarek had met Xaivior Du Four when he was the Vulcan ambassador to Earth and he had many fond memories of playing chess with the cleric.

 

~oOo~

 

Skon forwarded his manuscript on Pre-Reform history to his publisher and decided to check his computer for messages before partaking in mid meal. There was only one message forwarded to him from his grandson, Spock, about the annual 3-D chess tournament. He had won the tournament twice in his lifetime. It would be quite an accomplishment if he won again; he had come up with some new strategies that might possibly give him an advantage over his opponents. He clicked on an ad, a spot of light flashed on the screen and then there was an error message. He checked for damage to his computer and programs but everything seemed fine. He decided to forward the message to his mother, T’Pau and to Dean Stenn of the Vulcan Science Academy, since both were 3-D chess masters and former champions of the tournament who, like him, had won twice in their lifetimes.

 

~oOo~

 

Dean Stenn sat down at his computer to check his messages. There were several, but the one that caught his attention had "UFP 3-D Chess Tournament" in the subject line. He clicked on it and read the information with great interest and wondered how he would fare this year against his two closest friends and chess opponents, Skon and T’Pau. He saw an ad about chess techniques, clicked on it, a spot of light flashed on the screen and then there was an error message. He checked his computer for viruses but everything seemed fine. He forwarded the message to several friends and relatives.

 

~oOo~

 

After mid meal Sarek called the dean’s office and asked for an appointment to discuss the next term’s curriculum. The secretary informed him that the dean had left instructions that should Sarek call for an appointment, to make time for it as the dean also wished to discuss some new curriculum possibilities with him. She asked if it would be convenient to meet with the Dean in twenty minutes and Sarek readily agreed. He went to his office and gathered up his proposal and lesson plan and walked over to the administration building. He stood before the secretary for two minutes, then cleared his throat, finally getting her attention. She looked up and he asked, "Is the Bean dizzy?"

 

Her eyebrows shot up skyward as she asked, "I beg your pardon?"

 

"Is the Dean busy?" Sarek blushed slightly in embarrassment and alarmingly wondered what had caused him to make such a verbal mistake.

 

"Yes, Sarek, but he should be finished momentarily."

 

Just then, Professor James Martin exited the dean’s office and remarked to himself, "He’s a fart smella." Professor Martin blushed furiously and left as quickly as possible. Both Sarek’s and the secretary’s eyebrows disappeared into their hairlines. Dean Stenn instructed his secretary to send Sarek in immediately.

 

~oOo~

 

Bishop Du Four was just finishing officiating at a wedding in the chapel of the Earth embassy and said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He suddenly realized that the young groom was so nervous that he didn’t comprehend what he had said and so the bishop softly called his name and got his attention. When the groom looked up, the bishop said, "It is kisstomary to cuss the bride." The embassy staff struggled to keep from snickering; the bishop was shocked and terribly embarrassed but the groom was so nervous and flustered that he didn’t notice the verbal flub and lifted the veil from his bride’s face, took her gently into his arms and kissed her. The bishop recovered quickly and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my very great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Robert Masterson."

 

~oOo~

 

The door chime sounded at Skon’s family estate and T’Lara opened the door. The deliveryman announced, "I have a special delivery package for T’Lara, wife of Skon."

 

"I am T’Lara, wife of Skon."

 

He handed her his padd and said, "Press your right thumb here."

 

She did as he instructed, handed his padd back to him and received her package. "Live long and prosper."

 

"Peace and long life," he answered.

 

She closed the door, removed the envelope attached to the package, opened it and took out the card and read it.

 

Greetings Daughter

 

I was purchasing a new computer today and found something that I and my wife know you need. We know that you are most capable of appreciating this gift since it will fit your smaller hands. We know you will put it to good use.

 

Live long and prosper

Solkar

 

T’Lara opened the package and was very pleased to see two new toolkits for repairing computers. She had planned to replace her old ones the following month when she would have time and was very gratified that would not be necessary. She went to the study to show Skon the wonderful gift from his parents and they rejoiced together. "I will thank your parents for their gift when we go to their house for end meal this evening."

 

~oOo~

 

The guests for end meal were all seated at the dining table at T’Pau and Solkar’s grand estate. Solkar sat at the head of the table with Skon and T’Lara to his right, then Dean Stenn and his wife T’Pel, and T’Pau sat across from him. On his left was Sarek and Amanda, then Silek and his son Selek. They had just finished an excellent meal and repaired to the living room for pleasant conversation.

 

As T’Lara and Skon approached Solkar and T’Pau, T’Lara said, "Thank you, Mother and Father, for your generous gift to me. It is most appreciated and will be put to good use. You have shown me a great kindness."

 

"You deserve it, Daughter," replied Solkar. Turning to his son, he asked, "Have you seen them, Skon?"

 

"Indeed, my father, she showed me her cool tits this afternoon."

 

"Skon!" said a scandalized T’Lara as his parents’ eyebrows flew up in shock.

 

Skon’s face tuned dark green with embarrassment as T’Pau huffed in disgust, Solkar, with amusement in his eyes, held up two fingers and said, "My wife, attend," and led her away to speak with their other guests.

 

As they approached their grandson Silek, his son Selek and Dean Stenn, they heard Stenn say to Selek, "Now hiss and leer, young man." Dean Stenn closed his mouth abruptly and blushed furiously. He looked up and saw T’Pau and Solkar and said, "I beg forgiveness, I have no idea why I said that, but I understand that this has been happening to several other members of our clan today and even to some humans."

 

"Indeed?" asked Solkar who turned to his wife and communicated through their marriage bond, ‘I would have said that this is an attack on our clan but with humans suffering, also, what do you think, my wife?’

 

‘I do not know, my husband, but it is imperative that we find out.’ "There is no need to beg forgiveness, Stenn. No offence was taken."

 

Sarek, who was standing near by, said, "We need to find out who started this malady, how it has spread and how to stop it. I find it fascinating that the Dean and faculty of the Vulcan Science Academy were affected by it first."

 

"Indeed, it is quite embarrassing for our clan," replied T’Pau. "For thousands of years the members of our clan have been meducating the asses." T’Pau looked extremely startled, then her eyes narrowed down to slits.

 

At first, no one dared to say a word and everyone thought, thankfully, that they were not the one to cause this catastrophe. Woe, be to the one that was! One by one, they all pledged to the Matriarch to do their best to investigate and catch the culprit.

 

~oOo~

 

Before the guests left for their homes, it was decided that Sarek would lead the investigative team and that everyone would report their findings to him. Amanda stated that they should find out what all the victims had in common. After some discussion, it was determined that they were all 3-D chess masters. Sarek, Skon, T’Pau and Dean Stenn suddenly looked up and said at the same time, "The spot of light!"

 

Sarek turned to T’Pau, "May I use your computer, Grandmother?"

 

"Of course, Grandson."

 

They went into the study, to T’Pau’s desk, and Sarek sat down at the computer. He called up the message about the chess tournament, set up a program to filter out and trap any hidden messages and clicked on the ad about chess techniques. The program trapped the hidden message for them all to see. It consisted of a modern computerized version of an illegal form of Vulcan mind control through the use of an ancient auto-suggestive technique dating back to Pre-Reform Vulcan times. Sarek then began to trace the message back to its source. The trace ended at a student computer at the Vulcan Elementary Academy – his son’s computer to be exact. He turned to T’Pau and said, "I know that my son has pulled practical jokes before but I do not believe that he is capable of this."

 

"Perhaps you are right, Sarek, I have been watching him closely of late and his behavior has been honorable. I am confident that he will pass his kahs-wan and become an honored addition to our clan. There must be a way to trace this message back further to find out who has tried to implicate Spock"

 

"Agreed, we will work on that and seek out possible witnesses at the Elementary Academy who may have seen something without realizing it. Amanda and I will question Spock and check out his computer at the Academy." Sarek turned to the others in the study and said, "I need everyone that has been affected by this to write down who they received this message from and whom they forwarded it to."

 

Everyone wrote down the information and handed it to Sarek before leaving. Dean Stenn walked up to Sarek and said, "I will do a thorough examination of this illegal program to determine its style so that we may make a comparison of it to the style of programming of the students and faculty of the Elementary Academy."

 

"You can really tell who designed it that way?" asked Amanda.

 

"Indeed, Lady Amanda, I can. Even if you give a classroom full of students an assignment to write the same exact computer program, you will find minute differences unique to each individual. If the culprit is especially brilliant, it will be very difficult to determine who they are. Instead, we will end up with a short list of suspects. I will take my leave of you now. Live long and prosper Sarek, Lady Amanda."

 

"Peace and long life, Stenn," answered Sarek and Amanda.

 

~oOo~

 

Early the next morning Spock went to meet with Sarek in his study for the daily lesson in the Disciplines of Surak. To Spock’s surprise his mother was there too. She and Sarek were seated in the two chairs in front of Sarek’s desk facing toward him. Spock walked over to his parents and stood before them with his hands clasped behind his back. Sarek looked into his son’s eyes and something in his father’s expression, as well as his mother’s presence, told Spock this would not be a lesson as usual. The boy’s assumptions were proven correct when his father spoke.

 

"Instead of the lesson, Spock, we have some important questions to ask you regarding the message you received about the chess tournament. Did you notice an ad at the bottom of the message about new chess techniques?"

 

Spock tilted his head, wondering what his father was trying to get at. "Yes, Father," he answered carefully.

 

"Did you click on the ad to read what it was about?" Amanda asked.

 

"No, Mother, I was in class and didn’t want to take an inordinate amount of time away from my studies."

 

"Should you not have waited until break time to read the message?"

 

"Yes, Mother, but my computer indicated that the message was important so I decided to read it."

 

"You made the right choice, Spock."

 

Sarek nodded in agreement, "I concur. We are going to delay today’s lesson so that you may assist me with a very important project at the Academy before classes start."

 

Spock was slightly puzzled about the sudden change in the topic but he was also pleased and delighted to assist with a project because that meant spending more time with his father. "It will be a great honor to assist you, Father."

 

"First, we will have first-meal, then I will explain the project to you on the way to the Academy."

 

~oOo~

 

Bishop Du Four was quite relieved when Sarek had called him late last night and told him about the hidden message in the chess ad causing everyone exposed to it to speak with spoonerisms. He had been seriously worried about his health and was relieved to know that Sarek could help him resolve the situation. Early the next morning he left his apartment, got into his rental flitter and headed for the Vulcan Academy of Science. He was making a right turn into the Academy multi-level parking facility when the flitter behind him hit his bumper. He turned into the facility to clear the entrance as did the flitter behind him. Flitter accidents were nearly unheard of on Vulcan but they still happened on occasion. Why did it have to happen to him, especially at a time like this? Both drivers got out of their flitters and met to exchange information while waiting for campus security to arrive. The security guard arrived within two minutes and began to take their statements about the minor accident starting with the bishop. "Tell me precisely what happened, Bishop Du Four."

 

"I was making a right turn into the parking facility when the young lady bit my humper."

 

The guard’s eyebrows flew skyward. "I beg your pardon?"

 

"I’m having wouble with my turds. That is, I mean to say that the young lady hit my bumper." Xai’s face turned scarlet as he silently prayed that the good Lord would help him out of this situation as quickly and painlessly as possible before the security guard could decide that he was demented and arrest him.

 

~oOo~

 

 

A small Vulcan boy stood in a corner of the Elementary Academy lobby, pretended to be immersed in reading a large data padd, his features carefully concealed from view to hide his display of rage and insecurity. The fingers of his hidden left hand curled into a tight fist. Something had gone terribly wrong! That halfbreed earther, who dared to call himself a Vulcan, had not done what he was supposed to do. How stupid was he? All Spock had to do was to click on the ad and within a short time he would have shown all how inferior he was and would be suspended from the Academy, if not expelled. The hidden program was designed to delete itself after being activated by Spock. He had been so sure that Spock would click on it that he had not designed the program to handle other alternatives. That was a serious mistake. How could he, a full-blooded Vulcan, make such a serious, illogical mistake?

 

Spock had forwarded the message to his father and grandfather and they, in turn, forwarded it to others. Many members of the faculty of the Elementary Academy and the Academy of Science had been affected by it and most serious of all, the dean of the Science Academy. He thought that was the worst of it until he overheard a conversation between Osavensu Sovik and Professor James Martin – T’Pau was affected! An investigation was underway to catch the culprit headed by Sarek. What was he going to do? He did not know except that he could not allow panic to overtake him. He suppressed the panic, slowed his breathing down to normal and went to his first period class.

 

~oOo~

 

Osavensu Sovik entered Computer Lab 1 and immediately spotted Sarek and his son Spock. They had finished their project and was, no doubt, heading for the dean’s office at the Academy of Science to report what they found. He raised his hand and greeted the twosome, "Live long and prosper Sarek, Spock."

 

"Long life to you, Osavensu Sovik," Sarek answered.

 

"Did your project succeed in tracing the origin of the message?"

 

"Indeed, my son Spock developed an advanced tracing program which breached the block in the program of the message and discovered that the origin was the computer in Carrel Twelve of this lab. We still don’t know who the culprit is but be assured, Osavensu Sovik, we will succeed."

 

"That is good to hear, Sarek." He looked at Spock, "Congratulations, Spock, may you continue to follow in your father’s footsteps."

 

Spock stood even straighter at receiving such high praise from the ancient one. "Thank you, Osavensu Sovik, I will do my best to continue to follow my Father’s example."

 

Sovik’s eyes locked on Sarek’s with approval, "There is nothing more satisfying than an obedient child and how content you must be that he has inherited your computer skills, too. You have taught Spock well, Sarek. I am sure he will succeed in being an honorable member of our clan"

 

"You are most kind."

 

"Not at all, you are my kinsmen. Give my regards to the Lady Amanda and tell her to expect an invitation for end meal with T’Von and me in two days. Peace and long life to you both."

 

"I will, my kinsman; live long and prosper."

 

As students began to enter the lab for class, Sarek escorted Spock to his first class just down the hall. Sarek paused outside the classroom and turned to his son. "I am very proud of you, my son. You will, indeed, succeed in being an honorable member of our clan. You have learned your lessons well and have been a great help to me in this investigation. You have my solemn promise that the identity of the culprit, who tried to blame you for his misdeeds, will be discovered. Although you must not neglect your studies, I would be gratified if you would assist me further in the investigation during your free time."

 

"I appreciate your trust and confidence in me and will be very pleased to assist you, Father. I will not fail you in this endeavor."

 

"I have complete confidence in you, Spock. Come to the dean’s office at the Academy of Science after classes to attend a meeting."

 

~oOo~

 

Dean Stenn had just finished doing the comparison of program styles on his computer and compiled a short list of suspects when his secretary informed him that Sarek had arrived for his appointment. "Send Sarek in immediately, T’Pria."

 

As Sarek entered the dean’s office, Stenn looked up from his suspect list and noted Sarek’s confident demeanor. "Good morning, Sarek, please be seated. I have had some success in narrowing the suspects down to three students. Did your joint project with Spock meet with success?"

 

"Indeed, Dean Stenn, we now know that the message originated from Carrel Twelve in Computer Lab1 at the Elementary Academy; however, we still do not know the identity of the perpetrator. We know it was sent two hours before class, but they were clever enough to make it impossible to narrow the time frame down to the exact time it was sent. The security camera in the lab had been tampered with as well as the computer log of who was using the carrel that morning. Captain S’Haren of campus security informed me that restoring the camera’s information will not be possible. My son, Spock, set up a program to restore the computer log with success. I have a list of three suspects and am very interested to see how it compares with your list." They traded lists and perused them.

 

Dean’s list: Sarek’s list:

1\. Sofek 1. Sevik

2\. Stonn 2. Sofek

3\. Sevik 3. Stonn

 

Both academicians suddenly looked up at each other and Sarek spoke first. "Fascinating."

 

Dean Stenn continued, "Indeed, most interesting. I am not aware of any motives that either Sofek or Sevik would have for committing this misdeed but I do know of one possible motive that Stonn would have. I believe you have concluded a bonding agreement with T’Pring’s parents. Did you know that Stonn’s father also sought a bonding agreement with them?"

 

"No, I did not. That is a very plausible reason. I know of possible motives the other two boys could have for committing this misdeed, however. Sofek and his two closest friends go out of their way to torment Spock because of his mixed heritage. Sevik’s father, Sedak, belongs to the Separationist Organization, much to his wife’s dismay, and may have swayed his son into accepting his beliefs despite T’Pia’s objections."

 

~oOo~

 

The small Vulcan boy sat in the Elementary Academy library pretending to study. He had walked the halls of the Academy, whenever possible, trying to listen in on conversations to garner information on the progress of the investigation. It wasn’t easy and just when he thought he would lose control from the stress of the ordeal, he finally overheard an important conversation. There was a list of suspects! Three to be exact and he was on the list! He had to do something! Should he go to his father and seek his help? No! That would be a sign of weakness. He had to be strong and not panic. What he needed to do was to plan ways to implicate the other suspects. Unfortunately, he didn’t get to hear who the other two suspects were and he couldn’t afford to spend more time spying. He was going to have to implicate everyone who was known to torment Spock because of his tainted blood. He would also have to implicate himself in a way that could be disproved to draw suspicion away from himself. So here he sat, pretending to study, creating a grand and brilliant plan of implication.

 

~oOo~

 

Amanda walked as quickly as possible, without appearing to be hurrying, to the Oasis Café to meet Sarek for mid-meal. She could hardly wait to find out what progress had been made in the investigation. The sooner they found out who had framed Spock the better. Their son had a difficult life as it was, learning the Disciplines of Surak and striving to walk in his father’s footsteps without having a vicious bigot throwing a monkey wrench into the works! She’d like to get her hands on the cowardly brat! No, that would solve nothing. It would be lowering herself to the boy’s level. She utilized the Vulcan disciplines she had learned to calm herself down and entered the café. She spotted Sarek at a secluded table toward the back and made her way to him. He stood up and pulled her chair out for her, then pushed it forward as she seated herself. As Sarek took his seat, the waiter came to their table to take their order. As soon as the waiter left, Amanda looked at Sarek and noted his confidant manner. Her pulse quickened as she asked, "You know who did this don’t you?"

 

"Not precisely, my wife, but we have narrowed the suspects down to three students. I assure you. We will discover which one is guilty."

 

"Who are the suspects?"

 

"Sofek, Sevik and Stonn."

 

"Stonn? That shifty-eyed, jug-eared, son of a…"

 

"Amanda!"

 

"I was going to say lematya. I have no doubt that he or Sofek could be guilty. I found out, through the grapevine, that Stonn’s parents also sought a bonding agreement with T’Pring’s parents and Sofek and his friends have been tormenting Spock about his mixed heritage for a long time. I don’t know if Sevik is capable of doing this or not but his father, Sedak, is a bigot of the worst kind. I found that out first hand the other day at the Academy. I was walking to my first period class when Sedak came out of a side hall, not watching where he was going, and nearly knocked me down! He stopped for a moment, glared at me, then went on his way. No apology, just that ugly glare that made chills go up and down my spine."

 

"Why did you not tell me this before, Amanda?"

 

"I intended to but didn’t have time as I was late getting home and had to quickly get ready to go to dinner at your grandparents estate."

 

Sarek responded with urgency in his voice, "You saw Sedak at the Elementary Academy the morning the misdeed was done?"

 

Amanda’s eyes widened as she said, "Yes, I did! You don’t suppose he has converted his son, Sevik, to his beliefs and helped him with the hidden program, do you?"

 

"That is one possibility. It is also possible that Sedak did it alone, copying the programming idiosyncrasies of several students to cover his tracks."

 

"But surely he knew his own son would be implicated in the misdeed."

 

"Most assuredly, my wife. It may be his way of breaking his son’s spirit and getting him to accept his beliefs." Seeing the look of horror on his wife’s face Sarek added, "That is only one possibility. Sedak’s presence may only be a coincidence."

 

"I hope so for the sake of Sevik and his mother."

 

~oOo~

 

Spock sat eating mid meal and was speculating on which of the three suspects might be guilty of framing him. Sevik was the first student to use the computer at Carrel Twelve. Sevik was not a friend to him but he was not his enemy either. He had never tormented him with the other boys, although the opportunity to do so was plentiful. Sofek, on the other hand, tormented him often along with his two best friends. Stonn had ignored him most of the time but had recently begun to go out of his way to make bigoted remarks about him, usually in front of T’Pring. He thought Sofek and Stonn were the most logical suspects. What he didn’t understand was why? It went against the Vulcan way of life.

 

The very core of Surak’s teachings was IDIC, infinite diversity in infinite combinations. He knew he had a long way to go in mastering ‘The Way’ but what of the behavior of the boys who tormented him? They were of pure Vulcan ancestry yet they behaved otherwise! He tried so very hard not to react to their taunts but it was very difficult, especially when the insults included his mother. He loved his mother, loved her more than life itself. He could never speak the words, of course, though he knew she longed to hear them. It wasn’t the Vulcan way. Suddenly, his time sense kicked in and he realized it was time to clean up and go to his next class.

 

~oOo~

 

Sedak sat at his desk in his study and went over the various points of the investigation that was progressing too quickly for his liking. He had a tremendous admiration for the boy that created and implemented the program to try and discredit the halfbreed whelp. Why could his own son not see what an abomination Spock was? Oh, that his son could come to understand this! The plans they could make together to rid Vulcan of the human vermin! No matter what he said, no matter how logical his arguments were, his son refused to embrace his separationist philosophy. It didn’t help that his wife, T!Pia, not only disagreed with him but had more influence over their son’s beliefs than he did! That wasn’t right! He would find a way to change that if it was the last thing he ever did!

 

Meanwhile, he was trying to think if there was a way to help the real perpetrator, a young gangly boy, from being found out. It was quite fortunate, after assisting his son with his report and escorting him to class, that he had returned to the lab to do a little research. He had finished and was about to leave when he noticed the boy in Carrel Twelve was behaving in a nervous and covert manner. He set up a hacking program to observe what the boy was working on. He only caught a glimpse of the program as the boy had finished it and sent the message on its way. He realized that the boy had not taken proper precautions to protect himself. He helped him by tampering with the security camera and computer log in the lab, without the boy’s knowledge. The boy was not a very bright separationist but that was good in a way; he could be molded by an expert such as himself. He would definitely get together with this boy as soon as possible and in secret. Unfortunately, unless he could think of something to help him further, the boy would be found out. Fortunately, no one knew that he had helped to hide the boy’s identity.

 

His thoughts then turned to his own problem with his wife and son. There were a couple of unbonded women in the Separationist Organization that would be a far more suitable wife for him than T’Pia. She would never give up their son into his custody, however, so he would have to dispose of her and make it look like an accident. He and his new wife would work together to convert his son to the separationist philosophy.

 

~oOo~

 

Sevik sat in the reception area outside of the dean’s office of the Academy of Science with his mother after school. They had been sitting there for twenty minutes and both were speculating on why they had been detained and sent over to the Science Academy. Sevik looked up at his mother and asked, "Do you think they believe that I have done something wrong, Mother?"

 

"I think that they might, Sevik. I think they suspect you of creating the hidden program." Sevik’s eyebrows nearly disappeared under his hairline. She quickly assured him, "I know you would never do such a thing but your father’s bigotry is well known and they may believe that he has succeeded in converting you over to his philosophy."

 

"Never! You have my solemn promise, Mother. He will never succeed to win me over nor force me to embrace his bigotry. Although I am still in training for the kahs-wan ritual, I have made my choice to accept the Vulcan way of life and to follow in the footsteps of Surak"

 

"I have complete confidence in you, my son. I am very proud of you, however, we must not underestimate your father’s fanaticism and desire to have you under his will. He has become even more determined to have his way, to such an extent, that I am seriously thinking of seeking sanctuary for us at Gol."

 

Before Sevik could ask her to explain what she meant, the door to the dean’s office opened and T’Pria asked them to come in.

 

~oOo~

 

In another room sat Sofek and his parents, Sefek and T’Pona. They had been detained after classes also. Sofek noted his parents’ displeasure at the situation and became very curious. Did they know what he had done? He could sense his father’s displeasure increasing with every minute that went by and he squirmed and quickly looked away when Sefek looked at him with disgust burning in his eyes. Surely they were not angry with what he had done? They often made bigoted remarks about Spock and his mother. Perhaps his father was displeased because he had been found out.

 

In the room just across the hall sat Stonn and his parents, Stann and T’Pran. Stann looked into his wife’s eyes and communicated through their bond. ‘You do realize that our son is a suspect in the investigation of the hidden program, my wife?’

 

‘Indeed, Stann, but why? Stonn has always been an obedient son.’

 

‘I concur, but he was in the lab, using the computer in Carrel Twelve, during the time period the incident took place. The fact that he wanted T’Pring to become his bondmate, as we did, and T’Pring’s parents chose Spock instead, makes him a logical suspect.’

 

‘That is true, but we did not raise our son to do anything so illogical as seeking revenge. It is not the Vulcan way.’

 

‘We did not exactly suppress our displeasure at Spock being chosen over our son, T’Pran. We both made disparaging remarks about Spock’s dual heritage.’

 

‘We are not bigots!’

 

‘Are we not, my wife? We never intended to be, but surely you see how easily we got caught up in its web after losing the bonding agreement? If we are going to continue to be true followers of Surak and the philosophy of IDIC, we must spend much time in meditation and recenter ourselves in The Way.’

 

‘You are right, my husband,’ she relented. ‘What of Stonn?’

 

Stann looked at his son and Stonn quickly looked away. That was not a good sign! "Look at me, Stonn."

 

Stonn hesitated a second, then slowly turned and looked at his father.

 

What Stann saw in his son’s eyes disturbed him greatly.

 

~oOo~

 

As Sevik and T’Pia entered the office, T’Pria guided them to the far left of the room to two chairs facing the conference table. Seated on the far side of the table facing them was the investigative team, including Dean Toval of the Elementary Academy, Spock, and T’Pau. The Lady Amanda was also there seated between her son and husband. Sarek was seated at the right end of the long table and after the boy and his mother sat down, he stood up and leisurely approached them.

 

"The two of you have been detained after classes to solicit your cooperation in the investigation of the hidden program. Someone tried to frame my son, Spock, of this misdeed, unsuccessfully. The investigative team that you see before you have all worked diligently to uncover the true culprit in an expeditious manner. Dean Stenn did a comparison study between the programming style of the illegal program and the program styles of the students and faculty of the Elementary Academy and came up with a list of three suspects. Spock assisted me by creating an advanced tracing program that traced the message to its origin -- Carrel Twelve in Computer Lab 1. The true culprit tried to cover his tracks by tampering with the security camera and computer log. He succeeded in destroying the camera record beyond restoration; however, Spock was able to restore the computer log. We know the message was sent two hours before class, but they were clever enough to make it impossible to narrow the time frame down to the exact time it was sent. We came up with a list of three suspects, also. Your name, Sevik, is on both lists."

 

Sevik and his mother had remained calm throughout Sarek’s opening statements of the facts. Sarek stepped closer to the boy and looked him straight in the eye and continued, "Furthermore, your father was seen leaving the Elementary Academy 1.25 hours after assisting you with your report."

 

A look of surprise flashed across Sevik’s face. "But that does not make sense! Why would he stay after assisting me with my report and escorting me to my early morning Independent Study class in the Disciplines of Surak for Philosophy Majors?"

 

T’Pia chose to answer her son’s question as Sarek suspected she would. "One possibility is that your father created the hidden program in an attempt to discredit Spock because of his dual heritage. It is no secret that your father is totally fanatical in his bigoted philosophy of separatism. What is not known to anyone but me, is how deranged he has become. Even I am not one hundred percent positive if he has become a dangerous threat to those around him." She then looked at Sarek, "When did you remove my son’s name from your list of suspects?"

 

"After having a private discussion with Osavensu Temann, his teacher in the Disciplines of Surak. A second possibility is that Sedak assisted one of the other two suspects on the list. Have you noticed if any other boys have been spending time with Sedak?"

 

"Not to my knowledge, Sarek."

 

"Sevik?"

 

"No, sir, but he was with me when Sofek dared to taunt Spock about his dual heritage while still on the Academy grounds and also when Stonn made bigoted remarks to Spock, about Spock and his mother, to T’Pring. He encouraged me to join in the taunting but I refused to do so and he berated me all the way home."

 

"Interesting."

 

Dean Stenn responded from the conference table, "Indeed, that is most interesting."

 

~oOo~

 

Sarek turned back to T’Pia. "You stated earlier that you cannot be certain that Sedak has not become a danger to those around him. Do you believe he is capable of covertly converting Sofek or Stonn to his brand of separationist philosophy?"

 

"Yes, most definitely."

 

"Do you believe he has become a danger to you and your son?"

 

"It is possible that he might be. I request sanctuary for me and my son, at Gol."

 

T’Pau spoke from her seat at the conference table. "Thy request is granted. Thee and thy son shall be escorted to Gol by two members of my personal guard within the hour."

 

~oOo~

 

T’Pria entered the room where Stonn and his family were waiting. "Come with me." They stood up and followed her down the hall to the dean’s office. She opened the door and led them to the conference area, to three of six chairs facing the conference table. Sofek and his parents were seated in the other three chairs. Stonn and his parents sat down and Stann noted that T’Pau was seated at the left end of the conference table. Seated to her left were the investigative team and the Lady Amanda sitting next to Sarek at the right end of the table. He struggled to suppress his fear for the fate of his son that threatened to overtake him. One thing he knew for certain; for the rest of his life, he would never forget the fanatical look of anger and rebellion that he had seen in his son’s eyes.

 

Sarek stood up and addressed the two families before him. "You have been detained after school and brought here to solicit your cooperation in the investigation of the hidden program. It has been established that yesterday morning Sevik and his father, Sedak, entered Computer Lab 1 at the Elementary Academy and logged onto the computer in Carrel Twelve. Sedak assisted his son in the completion of a report that was due that morning. He escorted Sevik to his classroom and returned to the lab. According to the log, he proceeded to do some research on the computer in Carrel Fifteen. He logged out one hour later but was not seen leaving the Elementary Academy until fifteen minutes after that.

 

"The perpetrator of the hidden program tried to cover his tracks. Despite his efforts to do so the investigative team has uncovered the following facts: the message with the hidden program was not sent by Sevik; there were two other students that used the computer in Carrel Twelve during the time the misdeed was done; a comparison of the programing style of the hidden program and of the style of the two other suspects match. The sabotage done to the security camera and the computer log of Carrel Twelve was technically beyond the abilities of the boys in question. Sedak was the only adult in the lab during the time and possesses the technical skills necessary to accomplish these acts. The two other suspects are Sofek and Stonn. I will now discuss possible motives."

 

Sarek walked up to Sofek and looked him straight in the eye, keenly aware of the intimidating affect he exuded. The boy looked away, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. Sarek continued stating the facts of the case. "Four days ago, bigoted remarks were made to my son by you in front of witnesses. Do you deny this?"

 

Sofek bowed his head, unable to look Sarek in the eye and answered in a small voice, "No, sir, I do not deny it." Sofek lifted his head and looked at Sarek but didn’t quite make eye contact. "Even so, sir, I give you my word that I did not send the hidden program. You probably do not believe me, but I swear to you, on the honor of my forefathers, that I am not guilty of that offence."

 

Sarek stepped away from the boy and relief swept through Sefek and T’Pona. Although their son was guilty of expressing his bigotry on the Academy grounds and in front of witnesses, it was a minor offence compared to the misdeed of sending the hidden program. They did not delude themselves. They knew their son was in serious trouble and would be punished in a logical manner appropriate to his crime. It was one thing to make bigoted remarks in the privacy of their home but to say them publicly on campus, of all places, and in front of witnesses was blatantly foolish and illogical.

 

Stann and T’Pran had a small measure of hope for their son when Sarek had begun to question Sofek. Their hopes were raised when the boy admitted to tormenting Spock on campus. When Sarek finished questioning Sofek and stepped away from the boy, they could no longer remain in a state of denial. Together they suppressed the despair that threatened to overtake them and resigned themselves to the inevitable.

 

Sarek walked up to Stonn and looked him straight in the eye. Stonn did not avert his gaze but stared back in defiance. Sarek was not surprised. Jealousy combined with bigotry was a dangerous combination and always ended up blinding the person obsessed with them. These emotions caused destructive behavior that eventually led to that person’s downfall. He intensified his unwavering look of stern disapproval, finally staring down the boy. He then preceded to question him. "Three days ago, you also made bigoted remarks about my son and his mother in front of witnesses. Do you deny this?"

 

"No, sir, I do not deny it," Stonn answered defiantly.

 

Sarek straightened. "It appears you are not repentant about your illogical behavior. In fact, you are projecting your scorn of my wife and son to all in this room. It was you who created and sent the hidden program and attempted to point the blame on Spock."

 

Stonn leaped to his feet, visibly shaking with rage. "You think you know everything, but you do not. Yes, I sent the message with the hidden program. It was not meant to affect others, only Spock. But that stupid halfbreed Earther did not click on the ad as he was supposed to. If he had, only he would have been affected and the program would have deleted itself after he accessed it." Stonn looked directly at Spock. "The wormy little vermin would have shown how inferior he is compared to true Vulcans and would have been expelled from the Academy. Then T’Pring’s parents would have chosen me for her bond mate!! "

 

T’Pau abruptly stood up and commanded, "KROYKAH!!" Everyone in the room froze at her command and Stonn was stunned into silence. T’Pau approached him, her eyes narrowed, but her anger fully in control and he fell backwards, sitting down very hard in his chair.

 

T’Pau spoke in a deceptively calm and quiet voice. "Thee has comported thyself with dishonor. Thee has no understanding of what it is to be a true Vulcan. Thee do not possess the true Vulcan heart nor the Vulcan soul. No honorable Vulcan parent would choose thee to become the bond mate of their daughter. No respectable daughter, least of all T’Pring, would want thee for her mate. Because thou art still a child, not having gone through the kahs-wan, thou shall be punished as a child. Stand before me, Stonn."

 

Stonn barely managed to stand up. All his arrogance and false courage had melted out of him, leaving him shaking and fainthearted. "Thee shall go to Gol to be retrained in The Way. Thee shall be allowed to go through thy kahs-wan, at the time appointed. Thee shall not be allowed to become bonded until after thy tenth year if thee are able to find a female willing to accept thee."

 

T’Pau looked at Stann and T’Pran. "I charge thee to be more vigilant of thy son’s behavior and choice of friends. It has been discovered that Stonn fell under the influence of Sedak, a follower of a dangerous sect of the Separationist Organization. Thee have my solemn promise that Sedak will be apprehended and brought to justice. Do thee wish to accompany thy son to Gol?"

 

"We do," replied Stann, as two adepts came forward to take charge of their son.

 

"Thee may do so." T’Pau waited until they had left the room and addressed Dean Toval. "I shall leave the punishment of Sofek in thy capable hands." She turned to Sarek and looked on him with approval. "I shall take my leave of thee." She lifted her hand in the ta’al and said, "Live long and prosper."

 

"Peace and long life, Grandmother." Sarek waited until T’Pau had left the room, then turned control of the proceedings over to Dean Toval and sat down.

 

Dean Toval looked at Sofek and his parents. "Come and stand before me." When they had done so, Toval addressed Sofek. "You are hereby suspended from school for three days. You will, however, keep up your studies and grade point average by completing assignments sent to you. Additionally, you will write a 1,000 word report entitled: The Illogical Path of Bigotry. You will be retrained in The Way by your father. You will make a formal apology to Spock and his parents at this time."

 

Sofek turned and faced Spock and his parents at the right end of the conference table. He looked at a point just above their heads, unable to look at any of them in the eye. "I beg forgiveness for making bigoted remarks to Spock about his dual heritage."

 

"My parents and I forgive you, Sofek. Let us speak of it no more."

 

Toval looked at Sefek. "I charge you to be vigilant while retraining your son in The Way."

 

"I swear in the name of my forefathers that I will do so."

 

"Very well. You and your family may go." After Sefek and his family left the room, Toval turned the proceedings over to Sarek for dismissal.

 

As the members of the investigative team began to leave, Sarek turned to his son and said, "Your behavior throughout this ordeal has been flawlessly logical. You have stood firm against an unmerited accusation and the taunts of illogical bigots. To say that I am proud of you seems inadequate. Stay true to the path you have chosen, my son, and you will succeed in becoming an honorable member of our clan."

 

Spock stood even straighter at receiving such high praise from his father. "I promise to do my best to stay true to The Way, Father."

 

As they left the dean’s office, Amanda brushed away a lone tear from her face. It was a good day, a very good day.


End file.
